In the construction of building structures, it is frequently necessary to support a concrete structure from another structure (concrete or otherwise). It is also frequently necessary to support heavy objects on or from concrete structures. For instance, in building constructions it may be necessary to support heavy pipes for fire suppression sprinkler systems from concrete ceilings or walls. Further, in certain industrial buildings, it may also be necessary to support heavy equipment from concrete ceilings and walls. In fact, in certain industrial buildings, equipment may need to be slidably supported on a ceiling so that it can be moved along a track or channel.
In order to support such heavy items, the load should be supported from deep within the concrete structure so that the load is transferred throughout a large volume of the concrete. Accordingly, a primary support member, such as a hanger, nut or track to which the object to be supported can be attached by means of a mating hanger or bolt is provided on the surface of the concrete. In order to transfer the load deep within the concrete, the bolt, hanger, track or other primary support member is attached to a secondary support member, such as a lug or a series of wires which is buried deep within the concrete. Since the primary support member is on the surface of the concrete, it receives substantially no support from the concrete, except through the secondary support member which is buried within the concrete. Accordingly, the secondary support member must be a heavy duty support member which is securely attached to the primary support member.
Accordingly, both the primary and secondary support members must be heavy duty support members, adding significant cost to the concrete structure.
In a situation where a heavy piece of equipment must be slidably supported in a track on a concrete structure, the track must be supported in the concrete by lugs or other secondary support members at closely spaced intervals. That is, since the heavy load may be supported anywhere within the track, the track must be strongly supported over its entire length. There cannot be a significant distance between secondary support members for the track since, if the load is supported from a point in the track which is too distant from a secondary support lug, the load will not be effectively transferred from the track to the lug. Accordingly, the track may bend or be otherwise deformed under the weight of the load.
Further, it is frequently necessary to very precisely position a support member in the concrete so that it will mate properly with the attachment hardware of another concrete structure to which it is to be attached or to another piece of equipment which is to be attached to the concrete structure. Accordingly, it is important to assure the proper placement of support members since they are buried within the concrete and are generally immoveable after the concrete has set.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost support member for concrete structures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support member for a concrete structure which is set deep within the concrete in order to supply sufficient load transfer to the concrete, yet still be moveable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support member for a concrete structure which further transfers load to steel reinforcement bars embedded within the concrete.
It is yet one more object of the present invention to provide a slidable support member which transfers load deep within the concrete over its entire length.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a support member having feet to support the member away from a surface of the concrete structure.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a support member embedded within a concrete structure which is easily visually locatable on the surface of the concrete.